


En el final de nuestra historia

by Nimirie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliz Cumpleaños Gregory, cada año lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, era la fecha más importante para él, era imposible no conmemorarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el final de nuestra historia

**Author's Note:**

> Un fanfic muy atrasado para el Reto Especial ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Greg! del Foro I am sherlocked.
> 
> Beta: Lady Amoran.

-Greg.

Su voz era un murmullo quebrando el silencio de la noche que los rodeaba y los cubría como siempre con su manto cuando se embarcaban en las actividades lúdicas con las que culminaban ciertos días.

Se sabía su cuerpo de memoria y sus manos lo recreaban, sus dedos evocaban la fuerza de los músculos debajo de la piel y su perfecto movimiento. Cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era otro día, aquel primer día, donde ambos eran tan jóvenes, donde su vida era sencilla, donde tenían todo el mundo a sus pies.

La manera en que inició todo fue algo inesperada. No tenía más que quince años y aunque se sentía maduro la verdad es que aún se impresionaba bastante ante ciertas cosas. Fue elegido entre los cuatro representantes de su escuela para formar la Selección de la Olimpiada Internacional de Matemáticas, se sentía tan orgulloso y seguro de que nadie más podría ser mejor que él.

Obviamente su punto de vista era limitado, al llegar al enorme hotel donde tendría lugar la competición se dio cuenta de la cantidad de escuelas y de alumnos que había. Él era de los más jóvenes, era un logro en sí, su primer año en la escuela preparatoria y ya era considerado el mejor en muchas cosas.

-Holmes.

Había dicho su apellido una y otra vez, en la recepción de documentos, para asignarle un lugar junto a los otros chicos de su escuela. Conforme pasaban los minutos los nervios que no pensó tener fueron apoderándose de él, sus compañeros de equipo tenían ya experiencia en este tipo de competencias, para él era la primera vez.

Se sentó en una mesa, una de tantas en el salón que les habían asignado. En una bolsa transparente llevaban cada uno plumas, lápices, reglas y compás. Su madre le había dado treinta lápices y creyó que era una exageración, en las mesas vecinas había chicos que traían muchos más. Había algunos que tenían bolsas con comida, sus compañeros llevaban nueces, almendras y uvas verdes.

A su derecha se sentaron tres chicos sin uniforme, eran de una escuela pública, parecían algo impresionados con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tal vez era la primera vez que estaban ahí, se sintió por un segundo identificado con ellos. La silla junto a él, sólo separada por un pequeño espacio entre las mesas para que los jueces caminaran entre ellas, se quedó vacía, el cuarto integrante de su equipo estaba ausente.

Pasaron unos minutos más y justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas para iniciar la competencia, entró una última persona. Por supuesto que no debería ni siquiera haber notado que lo hizo, pero estaba tan nervioso que miraba para todos lados sin poderse controlar.

Era un chico tal vez dos años más grande que él, cabello negro y brillante, cosa que llamó su atención de inmediato, piel bronceada, parecía más el tipo de persona que solía hacer deporte en exterior en vez de problemas matemáticos. Se olvidó de respirar cuando notó que se dirigía al espacio libre a su lado y pudo entonces notar que sus ojos eran de un café achocolatado muy hermoso.

Se obligó a dejar de observarlo, a concentrarse en la mesa frente a él, acomodó sus lápices y demás cosas una vez más, aunque estaban en perfecto orden. De reprente notó que el chico estaba ya sentado a su lado y tuvo que voltear y mirarlo una vez más. Se encontró con una sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos, una sonrisa tan hermosa que era imposible de olvidar.

Le devolvió el gesto, cómo negarse a hacerlo, hubiera sido antinatural no devolver esa sonrisa. Sin elevar la voz le dijo hola y él tuvo que responder, normalmente lo habría ignorado, sin embargo se sentía incapacitado para hacer eso con alguien así. Dos segundos después pidieron silencio y anunciaron el inicio de la competencia, tomó el sobre amarillo que tenía frente a él que estaba marcado con su nombre, sacó la hoja con los tres problemas, las hojas blancas y las tarjetas de colores que significaban varias cosas para comunicarse con los jueces y auxiliares sin hablar.

Durante la primera hora rompió cinco lápices por la tensión que experimentaba y la fuerza que aplicaba sobre su mano, también rasgó varias hojas blancas donde intentaba resolver los problemas. Se suponía que no se debía hacer ningún ruido verbal, pero el sonido de la garganta del chico a su lado fue imposible de ignorar, parecía que hubiera gritado en el salón aunque en realidad nadie más lo había escuchado. Lo miró por un segundo y bastó para tranquilizarlo, parecía que era obvio que se sentía muy nervioso porque ese desconocido maravilloso le pedía que se calmara con un gesto rápido de sus manos.

Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundo en varias ocasiones y se dio un momento para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Después de eso se pudo concentrar en los problemas y los resolvió con mucha rapidez, se suponía que tenían cuatro horas pero después de dos horas y media estaba muy seguro de haber terminado. Sus compañeros habían usado las tarjetas azules y verdes para solicitar agua e ir al baño, él sólo había usado la morada para que le dieran más papel después de la debacle de la primera hora.

Se decidió, había terminado, no iba a cambiar nada, por lo que levantó la tarjeta roja para solicitar asistencia. De inmediato alguien acudió a su lado porque esa tarjeta también se levanta en caso de alguna emergencia médica, pero entregó el sobre con las hojas de las respuestas al auxiliar y lo acompañaron fuera del salón.

Había otro salón donde se les serviría una comida, tendría que esperar reunirse con su equipo y luego ir a su habitación en el hotel para descansar, al día siguiente sería la parte final de la competencia. Se quedó un segundo con los ojos cerrados y tratando de tranquilizarse, era una técnica que había aprendido para controlar ciertos momentos de nerviosismo. Había terminado pero aún no se sentía bien, un repentino mareo lo hizo tener que apoyarse en la pared.  

-Hola de nuevo.

Se sorprendió que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, casi se puso en vergüenza, pero contuvo el salto que estuvo a punto de dar. Dio gracias por estar recargado en la pared, lo que le ayudó a no perder el equilibrio. Al mirar quién le estaba hablando no podía creer que fuera el mismo chico que estaba a su lado unos minutos antes.

-Hola.

Respondió titubeante, pese a todas sus capacidades intelectuales, la interacción con otras personas no era algo sencillo para él. Mucho menos cuando entró a la adolescencia y el sobrepeso infantil que su madre siempre había dicho lo hacía ver adorable no se iba y se convertía en blanco de más burlas. “El gordito inteligente que a nadie le caía bien”, esa realidad era algo con la que había aprendido a vivir desde años atrás, aunque ahora tal vez obtendría cierto grado de reconocimiento si lograba ir a la Olimpiada.

Por lo menos sus compañeros de equipo lo trataban bien, no eran sus grandes amigos pero no lo hacían sentir menos.

-Aunque levanté la tarjeta después de que tú lo hicieras me confundí con las hojas de respuestas y los sobres de colores, tuve que arreglar todo.

El chico estaba iniciando una conversación y él no sabía qué hacer. Responder como lo hacía normalmente habría sido algo inconveniente, porque entonces diría algo concreto y conciso, como si no sabía las reglas del evento no tendría por qué estar participando.

-Sí, ya sé lo que piensas. Sí no sabe cómo participar, qué demonios hace aquí.

De inmediato se sintió sorprendido, ¿había sido tan obvio? De igual manera, al entrar a la adolescencia y enfrentarse al desprecio de sus pares, aprendió a no evidenciar sus pensamientos a través de su rostro. Entonces, ¿cómo este chico sabía lo que pensaba?

-¿Crees que den algo bueno de comer?

Instintivamente, algo que se hace sin pensar o valorar, comenzó a seguirlo, seguía hablando sobre la comida y sobre que el día anterior no había podido comer nada más que no fuera barritas sabor manzana canela, porque todo le provocaba dolor de estómago. Sonrió, lo mismo le había pasado a él pero su madre insistió en que comiera fruta, para que pudiera tener energía para el día siguiente.

Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro personas después de escoger entre un plato de pasta y una hamburguesa. La verdad es que había tratado de controlar su peso durante el último año, aun estaba por arriba de lo ideal por diez kilos. Sin embargo, mientras el chico hablaba sin importarle si hacía un desastre de comida o si se chupaba la cátsup de los dedos, lo demás perdió importancia.

Al día siguiente Gregory Lestrade, como se llamaba el chico con el que pasó casi toda la tarde del día anterior, se sentó de nuevo a su lado y comenzaron la prueba en el mismo segundo, pidieron agua al mismo tiempo y más papel cerca de las dos horas de haber iniciado, terminaron también a las tres horas, esta vez, Gregory acomodó las respuestas correctamente en los folders de colores.

Esperaron juntos los resultados, ambos equipos se sentaron en mesas a su alrededor cuando fueron saliendo uno por uno del salón. Dos horas después de la conclusión oficial de la prueba fueron convocados de regreso para ocupar sus lugares asignados.

Los resultados fueron anunciados por los jueces, había ocho lugares directos más dos lugares en caso de que alguno de los seleccionados se retirara. Sin embargo, escuchó su nombre entre los seleccionados con la mejor calificación de toda la competencia. Los aplausos fueron intensos, porque había obtenido la perfección, cosa que era muy difícil de conseguir.

Después, la segunda mejor calificación y que era elegido como parta de la selección del Reino Unido para la siguiente Olimpiada Matemática fue Gregory Lestrade. Le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo, no lo hizo, más que nada se sentía emocionado por la perspectiva que aquello le presentaba.

Estuvieron parados uno junto al otro mientras escuchaban los otros ocho nombres restantes, durante las semanas cimentaron una amistad que culminó en Varsovia cuando ganaron la Olimpiada. Refrendaron el título de campeones al año siguiente, antes de que Gregory tuviera que ir a la universidad y obtener su título con honores para poder entrar a la Policía Metropolitana y tener la oportunidad de tener un grado alto en la misma.

-Holmes.

De nuevo su nombre, aunque ahora lo pronunciaba alguien que conocía bien. El tercer año que acudió a la Olimpiada lo haría sin Gregory, el vuelo a Australia saldría en dos horas y estaban ya todos en el aeropuerto. Había ido a acompañarlo y pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio, sentados juntos en el piso, esperando.

-Lestrade.

Respondió casi en tono de broma, después de conocerse por casi tres años había mucha confianza pese a que sus ambientes eran diferentes. Gregory se esforzaba por sacar solamente notas excelentes en la Universidad de Londres y él estaba a punto de presentar sus exámenes de grado y terminar su educación preparatoria.

-Trae de nuevo la medalla.

La sonrisa de Gregory era intoxicante, se había hecho adicto a la misma y a veces se atrevía a decir tonterías con tal de hacerlo sonreír. Quería llevarlo con él, guardarlo en su maleta y tenerlo a su lado como normalmente lo estaría de ser parte del equipo. La última vez se habían tomado de la mano durante un momento al sentarse en las mesas. Su corazón había latido enloquecido al hacerlo.

-Sabes que lo haré.

Gregory entonces volteó para todos lados, como esperando encontrar algo a su alrededor o revisando, más bien, que nadie les estuviera prestando atención. Sus otros compañeros de equipo estaban lejos, cerca de la entrada despidiendo a sus familiares. Había gente que caminaba jalando su maleta y se prestar atención.

-Holmes.

-¿Qué?

Estaba confundido, no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo, parecía que Gregory estaba preparado para hacer algo aunque no sabía qué. De repente dio un paso para adelante y tomándolo por completo por sorpresa, depositó un beso en sus labios. Fue sólo eso, aunque para él fue casi una epifanía, aunque ya era algo que sabía, que Gregory Lestrade le gustaba.

Le gustaba mucho.

Muchísimo.

-Lestrade, regresaré para el día de tu cumpleaños.

La idea le rondaba la cabeza desde semanas antes cuando cumplió finalmente dieciocho. Aunque había evitado decir nada porque no estaba seguro de que fuera así, de que Gregory pensara en él de esa manera. Ahora no tenía duda.

-¿Qué propones Holmes?

-Lo averiguarás en unos días.

Regresó una semana después con otra medalla y una copa más, estaba feliz aunque no tanto como cuando tenía a Gregory a su lado. Planeó todo de manera que parecía adecuada, aunque no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Había investigado un poco, aunque la clase de información que necesitaba no era sencilla de conseguir.

La casa estaba sola, sus padres habían llevado a Sherlock a un paseo de fin de semana y no regresarían hasta el domingo por la noche. Gregory llegó y pasaron casi dos horas contando lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. Cuando lo interrumpió besándolo se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora vivía en el sillón del estudio de su padre.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de besos se sentía mareado y su respiración estaba agitada, Gregory le aparecía magnífico, mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados. Tomó su mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, entraron en su habitación y olvidaron encender la luz, acabaron restregado sus cuerpos de manera desesperada mientras seguían besándose.

-Yo quería algo más, por tu cumpleaños.

Gregory se rio de buena gana, él jamás pensaría mal de esa risa. Recibió más besos a cambio de esas palabras, unos cuantos movimientos de cadera y sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y explotaba.

-Hace una semana nos besamos por primera vez, no quiero que nos echemos de cabeza en algo que no entendemos aún.

Tenía razón por supuesto. El siguiente año ambos estaban en la Universidad y Gregory se preparaba para obtener su grado con honores, él le ayudaba todo lo que podía mientras lo distraía por partes iguales, cuando lo esperaba en el pequeño departamento que rentaba y se dedicaba aprenderse su cuerpo y lo que lo hacía estremecerse.

Unos meses después Gregory recibió su carta de aceptación para la Policía Metropolitana, había terminado como primero de su clase así que no tuvieron ninguna objeción con él. Había planeado una salida a cenar, los dos juntos en un lugar íntimo donde podría mirar sus ojos a la luz de las velas.

Regresaron tomados de la mano al departamento de Gregory. Era tan usual que pasara ahí la noche que su madre ya no exigía saber dónde había estado. Era su casa, era su hogar, una exageradamente sencilla pero que contenía lo más importante en su vida. Terminaron en la cama, cosa que se volvió usual durante ese último año, empezaron con calma, compartían cosas sencillas, besos dulces que se iban calentando hasta que la tensión de tenerse tan cerca casi explotaba.

Fueron paso a paso, hasta lograr quitarse la ropa sin sentir que el corazón se les desbocaba y olvidaban cómo pensar o hablar, aunque nunca era así, la visión del otro en nada más que su propia piel era embriagadora, perfecta. No preguntó cómo era que sabía ciertas cosas, las sabía y era todo, ahora estaba con él así que lo demás no le importaba del todo. Tal vez preguntaría, algún día.

Gregory lo tocaba de una manera que hasta el contacto más simple lo hacía enloquecer, así que cuando no había ninguna barrera entre ambos era como contemplar fuegos artificiales. Sus manos quemaban y al mismo tiempo, cuando las dejaba de sentir, parecía que todo se enfriaba dentro de él. Sentirlo hacía que cualquier día fuera mejor, que los problemas desaparecieran y que la alegría se instalara en su corazón. Era algo inusitado y que no esperó encontrar, no sentado a su lado a punto de hacer un examen de matemáticas.

En ese primer año experimentaron muchas cosas, el que la mano de Gregory se cerrara sobre él y lo llevara a un lugar donde lo único importante era escuchar su voz jadeante y su respiración agitada, no había sentimiento más grande que el saber que a pesar de que fuera él quien lo estaba tocando parecía igual de afectado. Terminaba gritando mientras Gregory le sonreía y le repetía lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que siempre lo haría.

-Quiero algo más –le dijo como recordatorio de las palabras pronunciadas tiempo antes, esta vez no había dudas ni parecía deseoso a detenerlo. Era de nuevo su cumpleaños, habían comido con sus padres y con Sherlock, algo muy formal como normalmente le agradaba, aunque al lado de Gregory había aprendido a que las cosas sencillas tenían otro tipo de encanto.

Su madre comentó que jamás había visto tanta alegría en él, que Gregory debía ser alguien muy especial. Tenían razón por supuesto, que lo hacía muy feliz, que no había nadie más que pudiera causar ese sentimiento. Regresaron al departamento de Gregory, aún quedaban varias horas de su cumpleaños, eran las nueve de la noche apenas y nada más cruzar la puerta y cerrarla, se abrazaron y besaron como si no hubiera mañana.

La primera vez quedó grabada en su memoria, no habría nada que pudiera comparársele después, nunca podría decir que hubo un mejor momento que aquel. Gregory era lo único que podía ver, sus labios, sus ojos. Era lo único que podía sentir, su piel, sus manos, sus besos. Se tomó el tiempo de quitarle la ropa prenda por prenda, besando la piel que quedaba descubierta. Lo tomó con su boca y logró hacerlo gemir y gritar al mismo tiempo que usaba sus dedos para prepararlo.

Ya no era extraño como antes, como los primeros intentos para llegar a este punto, donde el dolor a veces no era tolerable. Gregory tuvo paciencia para romper esos muros, para convertir el nerviosismo y la inseguridad en extremo placer. Entró en él despacio, dejando que se acostumbrara a la sensación, podía ver en su rostro la preocupación por que él estuviera bien, porque nada de esto lo lastimara.

Pero no podría ser lastimado por Gregory, siempre estaría a su lado, siempre lo amaría. El ritmo era cuidadoso, despacio para dejarlo acostumbrarse a su presencia dentro de él. Repentinamente no era suficiente, no lo era y necesitaba más. Le susurró al oído que quería que fuera más rápido, que no le importaba nada, que sólo quería más, mucho más.

Gregory lo hizo, lo completó de una manera que nadie más podía, como nadie más podría. Era todo para él.

Ver a Gregory con su uniforme de la policía era algo maravilloso. Se levantaba temprano, se bañaba y arreglaba bajo su atenta mirada, sonreía para él, le decía que lo amaba y que lo vería al día siguiente, cuando terminara su turno y él lo esperara antes de ir a la universidad. La vida no se parecía a lo que a un día imaginó, creyó que nadie lo entendería, que nadie estaría a la altura de lo que pedía su mente, alguien que igualara su inteligencia.

Tal vez Gregory no supiera tantos idiomas como él o entendiera de la economía mundial o políticas públicas, tal vez no supiera mucho de todo y se conformara con haber cursado la universidad con una beca de matemáticas, pero era sumamente inteligente, no cualquiera hubiera podido ser su compañero y estar a su nivel.

Pero en vez de quedarse con aquello seguía su sueño, se comprometía con hacer de su ciudad un lugar mejor, esperando algún día llegar a lo más alto de la organización. Él esperaba lo mismo, tampoco usaría las matemáticas en su vida profesional, apuntando a la política en vez de eso.

Parecía que medía el tiempo usando los cumpleaños de Gregory, ahí estaban de nuevo, años después de conocerse, juntos como siempre. Compró un pastel porque había probado uno sabor chocolate en una tarde donde no tenía nada que hacer y había entrado a una pastelería que no conocía. Había sido delicioso, una experiencia única. Por lo que llevaba un pastel mediano de ese mismo lugar, lo guardó en el refrigerador junto con una botella de vino tinto.

Cocinó durante la madrugada para tener todo listo para la mañana, aunque fuera un desayuno quería que fuera algo espectacular. Había faltado a clases, no le importaba, de todos modos sabía mucho más que el maestro y no había nada que pudiera enseñarle.

Cuando dieron las diez y no sabía nada de Gregory comenzó a preocuparse. Revisó su celular, no había mensajes, no era extraño, él no se distraía de su trabajo y también admiraba eso. Aunque justo ahora hubiera preferido ver algo como “llego tarde, tuvimos una emergencia”. Lo que fuera, con tal de saber algo.

 

… Holmes.

Abrió los ojos después de haber sido transportado al pasado, de remembrar las cosas que lo podían hacer gozar para después hundirlo. Encontró lo de siempre, un cuerpo fuerte y atlético que le gustaba por ser estéticamente bello; una piel pálida, torso lampiño, largas piernas musculosas y un rostro de preciosos rasgos junto con una nariz recta y unos labios delgados. Era hermoso, no lo iba a negar, por eso lo había escogido entre el mar de posibilidades que alguna vez contempló.

Sus ojos azules lo miraban como todas las veces anteriores, preguntándose si había estado ahí con él o de nuevo había compartido ese momento con alguien más, con alguien que tenía muchos años sin estar presente.

-Lo siento –dijo Mycroft y se levantó de la cama. De nuevo venía el arrepentimiento, el desear no haber hecho aquello, mucho menos en este día. Sin embargo, a través del cuerpo que acababa de penetrar podía recordar lo que era estar con Gregory, lo que era recorrer su cuerpo, tenerlo entre sus manos y explorar lo que a nadie más podría permitirle tener.

Lo que creyó que nadie más tendría.

-¿De nuevo?

La pregunta del hombre en su cama no era una sorpresa. En un momento de debilidad le había contado todo, el dolor y la desesperación de haber sido abandonado por el amor de su vida, la manera en que jamás podría amar de nuevo y como sólo lo utilizaba para recordar. El hombre en su cama no se había sentido ofendido, después de todo esto no era más que una relación carnal para él, una que lo había hecho ascender en poder e influencia.

-Deberías dejarlo ir, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Mycroft lo sabía y sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Miró como se levantaba de su cama y lo acompañaba en el baño, buscando una toalla con la que limpiar de su cuerpo los rastros de su actividad previa. Nunca se bañaba en su casa, era algo que aunque no habían acordado era lo natural. No tenían una relación, se veían cada vez que la tristeza se apoderaba tanto de su ser que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Gregory.

Entonces lo buscaba a él, lo hacía volver del lugar del mundo donde estuviera bajo el más estricto secreto de estado para tener en su cama y luego, enviarlo lejos de nuevo. No tenía idea de si el hombre se sentía de cierta manera ligado a él, si albergaba algún sentimiento. No sabía nada de él ni quería saberlo.

Los ojos azules lo observaban desde el espejo, eran muy bellos, parecía querer decir algo más pero se guardó todas sus palabras. Regresó a la habitación, se vistió y se fue. Sabía que ya no lo necesitaba más, que cuando volviera a hacerlo iría de nuevo a su lado. Había dejado un sobre para él en el recibidor, escribió de su puño y letra su nombre, Adler. El contenido, una cantidad de billetes suficiente para vivir durante meses, no era tan importante como el que hubiera escrito su nombre.

El viaje en automóvil fue silencioso, la asistente que había contratado recientemente fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no cuestionarle nada, ni siquiera el que sostuviera entre sus manos una bolsa de plástico con una credencial que parecía ser antigua, la fotografía parecía desgastada. Permitió que la mirara, era uno de sus tesoros. Gregory se la había dado cuando ganaron la primera medalla de la Olimpiada. Le había dicho que la foto se la habían tomado de último momento, cuando le dijeron que su escuela si podría competir, que era terrible y la odiaba, que parecía un vagabundo.

A Mycroft le parecía magnífica.

La bolsa de plástico, los lápices y gomas eran también de Gregory, de aquella primera vez que lo vio. Consérvalos, había dicho, y él lo hizo. Cada año lo sacaba de su lugar especial, una simple caja de cartón en el fondo de su armario. También llevaba esas barras de cereal que le gustaban, para él sabían horrible, nada que ver con lo que prometía, manzana canela, pero que había llevado a las dos Olimpiadas en las que habían participado juntos. Recordaba la manera en que con mucho cuidado las sacaba de la envoltura para no hacer nada de ruido y las masticaba como si fuera un ratón.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de su destino, bajó del coche y caminó, tanto su chofer como su asistente lo dejaron, ella tal vez intentó seguirlo pero el hombre que había manejado su coche durante años se lo impidió. Se quedó de pie durante unos minutos. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el momento en el que salió del edificio, por completo desesperado, era más de medio día y seguía sin saber nada de Gregory, así que iría a la estación y buscaría a…

Sally.

Al verla ahí lo supo, no era tan difícil, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que algo terrible había pasado. La oficial era su compañera, lo había sido desde el primer día y Gregory la consideraba su amiga. El día en que ella lo acompañó a su departamento y encontraron ahí a Mycroft fue muy interesante, el pelirrojo estaba en ropa interior con los audífonos puestos y un libro en el regazo.

Ella no parecía estar cómoda en su compañía, pero era muy leal a Gregory y eso le bastaba. Sin embargo justo ahora la veía destrozada, sus ojos enrojecidos y el rostro mostrando una profunda pena.

-Myc…

La voz se le quebró y él no quiso saber lo que tenía que decir, aun así la escuchó, cada palabra se le clavó en el corazón destruyendo lo que le quedaba de vida. No supo en que momento cayó, pero Sally estaba ahí, sosteniéndolo quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Sherlock y sus padres llegaron en algún momento y entonces el mundo se derrumbó. Porque era cierto, porque si no lo fuera ellos no estarían ahí.

Suspiró y estaba de nuevo ahí, en la realidad, en la vida que le quedó. Se concentraba en su trabajo  y no buscaba nada más. El Hombre de Hielo le decían aunque casi nadie sabía la razón. Sus padres lo habían visto un día con Adler, aunque trataba de ser cuidadoso cuando salían a cenar habían coincidido en un restaurante. Su madre habló con él al día siguiente y lo felicitó, le dijo que quince años eran demasiado tiempo, que se alegraba porque hubiera encontrado a alguien más.

Dejó de hablar con su madre por más de un año.

No había nadie más que Gregory, seguía siendo su todo, se aferraba a cada recuerdo, cada momento, cada cosa que compartió con él era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. Adler era eso, una herramienta para recordarlo, para poder evocar su cuerpo y la manera en que compartían irrepetibles experiencias.

-Feliz cumpleaños –murmuró  y las piernas le fallaron, cayó sobre la hierba perfectamente cortada y sintió un dolor punzante en las rodillas. Sentía el mismo dolor dentro de sí, porque no pudo decirlo aquella última vez, porque jamás regresó a su hogar, porque no pudo contemplar su rostro y besarlo, porque simplemente sucedió lo único para lo que no estaba preparado.- ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa? ¿Por qué tenías que tomar esa última llamada? ¿Por qué entraste primero al domicilio? ¿Por qué?

Las palabras siguieron saliendo de su boca hasta que no quedaron más que lágrimas. Regresaron en el automóvil hasta Downing Street, su asistente parecía preocupada aunque él le había asegurado que no era necesario, que estaba perfectamente bien. Lo miró revisar su celular una y otra vez, rechazó cada una de las llamadas de sus padres o hermano que recibió, ¿qué esperaban que dijera?

Un año más y la vida era lo que era. Una vida sin esa única persona que de verdad le importaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gregory.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios?  
> Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock y Nimirie en Facebook.


End file.
